One-Shot Tu eres mi osito de miel (Dedicado a SweetGirl90)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Ella tenía algunos sentimientos por el... El sentía lo mismo...pero ambos no lo sabían hasta que cierta pija emplumada echo de cabeza al oso y de paso un Wonejito ayudara a darle ánimos a ella Ella que le dirá... ¿Él se le confesara?... ¿Algún día chica dejara de echar de cabeza a la gente? ¿Bonnie seguirá siendo consejero y chismoso? Descúbranlo aquí ;) (Golden Freddy x Oc)


**Hola :D…..Bueno pues hice este One-Shot dedicado a mi queridísima hermana SweetGirl90…..es que sho la quiero y estimo mucho y bueno se me ocurrió hacerle este One-Shot dedicado solo para ella….espero que les guste (sobre todo a ti Onee-chan nwn)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen si no al maravilloso y amado Scott Cawthon, Solo Anahí y Karen (ósea yo XD) me pertenecen, Dulce le pertenece a SweetGirl90 (básicamente es ella XD)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este One-Shot contiene uno que otro mini spoiler sobre mi historia principal "No es una loca historia de FNAF (si lo es)"...sobre todo el Spoiler seria que esta pareja aparecerá en mi fic...una vez aclarado esto disfruten nwn**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad de México, todos atrapados en el tráfico, manifestantes por allá y por acá sip era un día normal excepto por que a alguien se le había hecho tarde.

-¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!.- Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, tez morena semi clara corría a toda velocidad mientras iba esquivando a quien se le atravesara, esa era una de las ventajas de ser bajita, antes de que cierren la entrada de la escuela logra saltar y entrar sin problemas, ahora el problema era llegar hasta el salón de clases que estaba ubicado en el tercer piso al final del pasillo, corrió velozmente y llego justo a tiempo cuando la mencionaron.

-Dulce Milagros Jiménez Sánchez

-Presente.- la chica respiraba agitadamente.- ¿Puedo...pasar?

-Adelante.- la castaña oscura entra al salón y se sienta en su lugar, pone su mochila en su lugar y se recuesta en su escritorio.

-Pensé que me abandonarías.- una chica de cabello castaño rojizo quebrado (ni chino ni lacio ewe), ojos café oscuro y tez morena clara le sonríe a Dulce a lo que ella le regresa la sonrisa.

-Nunca te dejaría Karen.- se cepilla el cabello un poco ya que lo tenía algo alborotado mientras que la castaña rojiza(?) saca un cepillo y se lo ofrece.- oh gracias.- lo usa para arreglarse mejor y las clases dan comienzo.

Después de algunas horas comienza la hora del almuerzo y todos salen al patio menos ambas chicas ya que preferían estar en el salón.

-¿Y ahora por que llegaste tarde?.- la oji café le da un mordisco a una manzana mientras que la castaña oscuro bebía su jugo de mandarina.

-Digamos que me quede en el trabajo más rato de lo normal.- da otro sorbo a su bebida.

-No será que te quedaste más tiempo con ya sabes quién o si.- Karen ríe mientras que Dulce se atraganta con su jugo, tose un poco y se recupera.

-Hiciste que me ahogara pendeja.- tose más.

-Jajaja no pude evitarlo

-Pues no, no me quede con ya sabes quién.- muerde su sándwich de jamón de pavo.- me quede porque cierto zorro me estaba jodiendo los ovarios

-¿Y eso?.- da una mordida a su manzana.

-Pues el putito quiere que le ayude con su novia, aunque no sabía que tiene una...el chiste es que lo mande a san Martin de la chingada y por eso llegue tarde

-Hmmm...entiendo...¿Su novia no será guardia matutina?

-No se.- termina el sándwich al igual que la hora del almuerzo y las clases se reanudan hasta la hora de la salida, Karen se despide de Mili y al llegar a su casa lo primero que hace es dormirse hasta las 10, al despertar se da una ducha y después come algo, prepara sus cosas y se encamina a la pizzería.

 ***FFP 11:48***

-Hola Dulce.- una chica rubia de ojos color miel y tez clara la saluda al entrar.

-Hola Anahí.- se abrazan.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- la rubia mira a la castaña oscuro y esta sonríe.

-Nada mal, aunque la zorra qliao no me dejaba de molestar...a propósito...¿Tu sabes quién es su novia?.- mira curiosa a la oji miel.

-Si es una chica que trabaja en la mañana...antes trabajaba en la noche pero no recuerdo porque se pasó a la mañana, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Faczy quería que lo ayudara con ella, creo que se pelearon

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, bueno mañana te lo digo con más detalle.- la chica asiente y Anahí se despide de ella quedándose sola en el lugar, camina a la oficina y empieza su turno.

 ***12:00 a.m. noche 10 (es el tiempo que ella ah durado XD)***

Enciende la luz del pasillo derecho y se encuentra con la pija emplumada.

-Hey ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Sera por qué ustedes quieren ponerme dentro de un traje de Freddy?.-La pollita hace un puchero.

-Oh vamos...será divertido destriparte

-Ni madres.- Dulce checa las cámaras y la pollita se va, después de unos minutos llega Bonnie.

-Hola...¿puedo entrar?.- la mira desde la ventana.

-Ya que.- el conejo entra y la chica vigila que el zorro no salga de su cueva.

-¿Que me cuentas?.- el oji rojo la mira y ella suspira.

-Nada nuevo y ¿tu?

-Pues creo que nada, por cierto ¿Ya hablaste con él?.- al oír eso la castaña oscuro se sonroja levemente.( y ustedes se preguntaran ¿cómo Bonnie sabe de eso? pues simple...él fue el primero en hablar con ella y logro ganarse la confianza de la joven guardia.)

-No, aun no...

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Pues...yo...no sé...como decírselo

-Yo puedo aconsejarte

-¿Enserio?.- Dulce mira con ojos brillantes al guitarrista.

-Claro, no es tan difícil...sabes...yo cuando me confesé fue en un momento no muy bueno pero fui correspondido y eso me pone feliz.- se sonroja(?) levemente y la castaña oscuro lo nota.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Algo así….

 ***Flashback***

 _-Hey par de precoces.-Freddy habla y ellas se abrazan.- ellos estaban bromeando, se me ocurrió a mi asustarlas, pero creo que fue una pésima idea.- se rasca la cabeza.- por favor abran les hago el juramento Fazbear que no las mataremos ¿sí?. -espera respuesta y las chicas abren ambas puertas, al hacerlo Bonnie y Foxy abrazan a ambas._

 _-CASI NOS MATAN DEL PUTO SUSTO CABRONES. –Natsu abraza a Foxy y Ale a Bonnie._

 _-Ok lo sentimos. -los cuatro las miran._

 _-¿Qué tal si les preparo pizza?. -Chica sonríe._

 _-Amm ok. -el conejo y el zorro las sueltan y van a la cocina todos._

 _-¿Y cuál es su nombre señoritas?.-Freddy comienza su papel de caballero._

 _-Mi nombre es Natsuki García Martínez.-le extiende la mano y el estrecha la suya con la de ella._

 _-Y yo soy Alejandra García Martínez. -hace lo mismo que la castaña._

 _-Con que son hermanas eh.-Foxy las mira a ambas._

 _-Sip así es.-se abrazan._

 _-Bueno pues supongo que ya nos conocen_

 _-Sip, también sabemos cómo evitarlos, que les paso etc. etc. - la castaña se mira las uñas._

 _-Oh cierto, Natsu me ibas a enseñar el juego, con eso de que las asustamos ya no me lo enseñaste. -mira a natsu esperando ver el juego._

 _-Eh de que juego hablas Bonnie.-Freddy lo mira algo curioso._

 _-Mira Freddy, ustedes son más populares de lo que creen, tanto que hasta tienen ya sus propios videojuegos, teorías, fangirls, uno que otro fanboy, historias, creepypastas ¡hasta ya tienen parodias y canciones!.-saca su tableta.-Eh Chica prepara la pizza, nosotros iremos a_

 _Dinning area, y no te preocupes no te perderás de nada. -agarra su mochila junto con la Tablet y todos caminan hacia Dinning area y Chica se queda en la cocina.-_

 _-En lo que esperamos la pizza -la pelinegra saca su tableta y pone la canción favorita de la escritora: Sayonara Maxwell & µThunder - Not The End_

 _-¿Esa canción es de nosotros?_

 _-Sip, del tercer juego para ser exactos.-la pelinegra empieza a cantar_

 _-La pizza ya ta. -pone dos bandejas en la mesa._

 _-¿No crees que es mucha pizza para dos?_

 _-Sis se te olvida que si el zorro y el wonejo comen chocolate significa que también comen pizza_

 _-A cierto.-todos toman una rebanada y la comen._

 _-¿Y el juego?. -Bonnie seguía insistiendo._

 _-cierto, pero deja limpiarme las manos no quiero ensuciar a mi bebé. -se limpia las manos y toma la Tablet como a su propia hija._

 _-Wow y creí que no estaban tan locas. -la pollita come su tercera rebanada._

 _-Shh no la oigas natsu Jr. (XD).-todos menos Ale la ven con cara de wtf?_

 _-¿Qué?. -natsu busca el juego y lo pone.- miren son tres juegos, el primero es de este restaurante, el segundo es del primer restaurante, no sé si recuerden que antes de ustedes estuvieron los toys haya en su pizzería original.-todos asienten.- bien pues el segundo juego trata de ellos y el tercero se supone es por el año de 2017_

 _-Y ahora estamos en marzo 13 del 2015, pero bueno el tercero trata de que después de 30 años abren una atracción de terror con lo que quedó de ustedes y pues eso es lo que se, aun no compro el juego. -pone el primer juego.- miren les voy a enseñar, se supone que en este juego estoy en la noche 5 donde todos son más activos y por primera vez Freddy se mueve.-empieza a jugar._

 _-Wow ¿ese juego trata de sobrevivir a nosotros?.-el zorro se adelanta al conejo-_

 _-Pues sip técnicamente es eso, por eso sabemos evitarlos maso menos, pero el primer día no se movieron como debían y eso nos asustó. -la pelinegra aprovecha que todos están distraídos y se come rápidamente dos rebanadas quedando solo una._

 ** _*8 min. Después*_**

 _-¡A WUEVO NOCHE 6 POR SEGUNDA OCACIÓN!. -cierra el juego guardando la partida._

 _-Owww yo quería seguir viendo_

 _-Al rato va ¿qué hora es? -ve el reloj en su Tablet y ve que son las 4. - apenas son las 4 vale berenjena_

 _-Solo queda una rebanada de pizza.-todos se miran desafiantes.- ¡MIAAAAAA!. -todos se lanzan, los Animatronics se pelean salvajemente pero tratan de no lastimar a alguna de las chicas._

 _-HAY YA.-Bonnie se aparta y se sienta a verlos, pero en una de esas Chica hace un movimiento brusco y Bonnie jala a natsu para que no reciba el golpe por parte de la polluela, al hacerlo ambos caen y por poco se besan, la castaña se levanta rápidamente y todos los miran._

 _-¡OMG! .-Chica se ríe, Ale se queda en shock, Freddy los mira semi serio y Foxy se pone a reír._

 _-VALE VERDURA LA VIDA. -Bonnie se tapa la cara sonrojado y natsu se cepilla el pelo con sus manos._

 _-YA LOS CACHE JEJEJEJEJE.-Chica ríe como loca._

 _-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado por poco ME la matas. -se tapa la boca con ambas manos más sonrojado y sale corriendo en dirección a la oficina._

 _-PIZZA, MIAAA.-Chica olvida lo anterior ocurrido y toma la pizza mientras que una natsu embobada mira la dirección por donde se fue el conejo._

 _-Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con él. - su hermana pone una mano en su hombro._

 _-Eh, si.-la castaña camina hacia allá-_

 _-después de un rato llega a la oficina y encuentra al conejo sentado en una de las sillas dándose vueltas-_

 _-Wiiiii.-da unos giros y se detiene._

 _-Veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho. -la castaña se recarga en la puerta y lo mira._

 _-Amm...-la mira y baja un poco las orejas.- entra si quieres. -la castaña entra y al hacerlo cierra las puertas._

 _-¿Po-por que las cerraste?.- el conejo se pone nervioso y ella se sienta en la otra silla._

 _-Yo sé que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero para mí me pareces muy lindo y me gustas.-se sonroja y el conejo la mira sorprendido.- yo pienso que como no conoces a alguien más así como a nosotras pues es probable que te enamores, pero puede ser que no así que .-mira a otro lado y el conejo la toma de la mano._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, no conozco a nadie como a ustedes y pues la verdad tú también me gustas. -la castaña lo mira sonrojada-_

 _-¿E-enserio?_

 _-Si.-el conejo besa su mano._

 _-La castaña se sonroja y él sonríe-_

 _-Bonnie. -lo abraza fuerte y el corresponde tratando de no apretarla tanto.- ¿quieres chocolate?_

 _-Si por favor. -el conejo la mira tiernamente._

 _-Ok espera. -se quita la mochila de la espalda y saca una bolsa de chocolates.- siéntate_

 _-el conejo obedece y ella se vuelve a sentar en su regazo (?) Para darle sus chocolates._

 _-Me gusta tu cabello_

 _-Y a mí tus orejitas -ambos ríen, pero sin darse cuenta de que todos los veían gracias al Cupcake que estaba en la oficina. (NO CONFIEN EN ESE CUPCAKE_ _¬.¬)_

 ***Flashback end***

-Oh ya veo.- le sonríe.

-Por eso creo que tú podrás confesarte

-Eso espero...Gracias Bonnie.- besa su mejilla y el conejo sonríe (?)

-¿Quieres que lo llame para que puedas...ya sabes?

-Por favor.- asiente y sale a buscar a ese animatronic.

 ***Mientras tanto (1:58 a.m.)***

Un animatronic con apariencia de oso color dorado y con ojos café claro rondaba por el sótano de la pizzería, llevaba toda la noche así, la razón: estaba enamorado ¿De quién? simple...una chica de 13 años de cabello castaño oscuro, tez morena semi clara y ojos del mismo color de su cabello...sip, él se había enamorado de Dulce pero no sabía cómo ni por qué...desde que se apareció en la segunda noche de la joven guardia se había enamorado y él ni sabía porqué así que decidió aparecer en su oficina a diario a la misma hora para analizarla más de cerca...las primeras dos noches después de su primera aparición no se atrevió a hablarle si no que espero hasta la quinta noche para poder entablar conversación, le sorprendía bastante que una chiquilla como ella haya logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo, aunque en parte él había colaborado pues Foxy y Bonnie al tener novias humanas no podían matar gente y quedar mal, solo por eso no la mataban e incluso hasta le pedían consejos pero Freddy y Chica no son iguales a los dos tortolos...al no tener novia humana ni novio humano respectivamente podían hacer lo que quisieran y sin remordimiento, por esa razón Golden entro en acción y les ordeno a ambos no lastimarla o matarla...solo podían asustarla o equis cosa pero si la mataban les iría mal, como pretexto decía que Dulce era una chica valiente o que valía la pena analizar de cerca etc. etc. por lo que tanto oso como pato-gallina no le hacían nada malo...en fin...el momento había llegado a lo que se detuvo y al estar a punto de subir escucho la voz del conejo.

-Golden...¿Dónde chuchas estas?

-¿Qué quieres Bonnie?.- aparece frente al guitarrista a lo que este se sobresalta (miedito Bonnie? 7u7)

-Ah...la guardia quiere hablar contigo.- al oír eso el oji café se alegra pero no lo demuestra frente al oji rojo.

-Voy enseguida.- desaparece dejando solo al amante del chocolate quien decide ir después de metiche hasta la oficina, le había prometido a ambas guardias diurnas que les contaría cada detalle así que no podía fallar.

 ***Oficina de la guardia nocturna (2:10 a.m.)***

La castaña oscuro ignoraba al zorro que se asomaba por la ventana izquierda de la oficina, pues el oji ámbar quería consejos sobre cómo poder complacer a alguien de personalidad madura pero divertida (premio(?) al que adivine de quien hablo XD) y a la vez aguantaba los insultos de la polluela quien estaba harta de no poder matar a esa niña humana.

-Chica... Foxy...plox ya lárguense coño...se acaba la batería...

-Es lo que quiero para matarte de una buena vez...como odio que Golden nos haya prohibido matarte.- se tapa el pico al darse cuenta de lo que dijo mientras que Mili se queda estática y Faczy se va de ahí.

-¿Que...dijiste?.- mira a Chica.

-Olvídalo.- se va dejando a una Dulce confundida.

-Valla parece que alguien te dejo una duda.- La castaña oscuro al escuchar esa voz mira hacia adelante y aparece ante ella Golden Freddy.

-Hola Goldy...pues si tengo duda sobre lo que dijo la pollita chicken.- se cruza de brazos y lo mira.

-¿Se puede saber que dijo?.- alza una ceja.

-Pues básicamente me dijo que a ella y a Freddy les prohibiste matarme...¿Es cierto?.- el oso dorado borra su sonrisa y se pone nerviOSO (¿Entienden? nervio-oso *ba dum tsss* ok no 7-7) a lo que se sienta en el suelo y la oji café oscuro lo ve.

-Es cierto...yo les prohibí que te mataran porque quería conocerte más a fondo y también porque me pareces alguien linda y tierna...¡No creas que soy un pedófilo! (los que siguen mí fic principal sabrán la razón de por qué Goldy dice eso XD) y pues...tu...me...- se queda callado.

-Yo que.- lo mira algo curiosa.

-Me...me...joder ¡TU ME GUSTAS!.- Se sonroja(?) al decir eso y los otros animatronics se acercan...bueno el metiche de Bonnie ya llevaba rato ahí a sí que solo los tres restantes se acercaron a ver.- Talvez tu no sientas lo mismo pero quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes tú me seguirás gustando.- Dulce se queda callada y lo mira sorprendida.- ¿Dulce?.- el osito la mira y ella se lanza a abrazarlo.

-Tú también me gustas Golden.- el doradito la mira y se acerca a ella para darle un tierno y delicado beso en los labios.

-Solo falta que tú y yo nos enamoremos de algún humano ¿Cierto Chica?.-Freddy mira a la pollita asentir, mientras Bonnie y Foxy miran a la nueva pareja.

-Espero que ella sea la esperanza para que Golden cambie ¿Verdad marinero Bonnie?

-Si, por algo se llama Milagros.- ambos ríen un poco y se retiran con los demás para que la pareja tengan un poco más de privacidad.

-Eres mi dulce de leche con chocolate.- el oso acaricia su cabello.

-Y tú eres mi Osito de miel.

* * *

 **Sé que fue cortito pero espero y haya gustado nwn….bueno no tengo más que decir**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**


End file.
